


The Best Things in Life are Free – Ronan’s Journey to Terra

by 99AJAnnie99



Series: Happy Birthday my Terran [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: He's actually a guest cameo XD, Ideal Boyfriend, M/M, Ronan getting birthday gift for Peter, StarAccuser, The brave Apple employee, Trip to Terra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Ronan the Accuser intended to be a good lover and ideal boyfriend.  He tried to get the best birthday gift for Peter which led to his journey to Terra.Apparently what Peter loved the most was Terran music!  Other than Ronan himself of course.





	The Best Things in Life are Free – Ronan’s Journey to Terra

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot fic is the sub-fic mini episode of [The Best Things in Life are Free ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11245845%20) the birthday fic for Peter that I just posted the other day. 
> 
> Hope you all like it XD

 

 

Dark Aster

 

“Master, I’ve ran all the research about Terran birthday as you’ve commanded” 

 

“Good, read it to me”

 

“Terran birthday will occur once in 365 or 366 Terran days which accumulated into 1 Terran years, consisted of 12 Terran months”

 

Korath reported with seriousness and enthusiasm like he was reporting galactic war strategy, Ronan appreciated that.

 

“Families and Friends gather to do celebration every Terran year. Birthday gifts are also given to the Birthday’s owner.”

 

Families and friends huh….. So far as Ronan had known, Peter got only Yondu Udonta and his ravager clans that can be counted as family. His birth parents were both deceased. 

 

“In case of lover or spouse, they might celebrate privately and hand special gift that can be either very costly or very suited to the taste of Birthday’s owner, or both”

 

Ronan nodded as he listened to those. As a very powerful Kree Accuser of the universe, he’d surely give Peter both of that! As his lover, Peter deserved only the best. 

 

“The downside is, when a couple break up, those gifts could be sold, destroyed, burnt, thrown to the ocean, or even returned to the buyer as they are deemed unworthy of keeping anymore”

Ronan turned to his Pursuer immediately his neck might snap.

 

“I don’t need to hear that!” Ronan snarled.

 

He was definitely certain that Peter and he would never part, he wouldn’t let that happen. Never!

 

Korath then just nodded. 

 

Then Ronan came to think of what he could gift Peter on his birthday. Something costly was very easy, he could think of that later. But something that suited to Peter’s liking….. suddenly the violet eyes gleamed brightly. That Terran music that Peter always kept close to him, whatever he did, wherever he went, he always came back to those.

 

“Do you have any idea how to obtain a lot of good Terran songs?” He asked his Pursuer.

 

“There might be some of Terran music player for sale in the junk yard but the best way will be getting directly from Terra, master” 

 

Ronan then had made decision very quickly. 

 

"Bring Dark Aster to Terra! I need to get my lover some good music!" 

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

 

 

Terra aka Earth

 

 

People were screaming and freaking the fuck out when they saw a dark gigantic flying object looming in the sky above them. But they also grabbed their phone to record or do live report while also freaking the fuck out. 

 

Ronan made an announcement before he landed. 

 

“People of Terra, we come in peace. If you try to attack us, we will annihilate you”

 

The message was sent through all the media, electronic device and translated into Terran language. Even Korath gotta nod approvingly with his master’s very peaceful speech.

 

Then they landed on Terra with a small ship. There was no people on the street at all, maybe the Terran had perceived his message well and understood that he really came in peace. Ronan nodded for Korath to follow him and left some Sakaaran to guard the ship. He was in full armor and war hammer in his hand, not at all scary.

 

“There is a message coming in from the group of people called themselves as the world government. They want to negotiate and prepare an honorable welcome for you, master” Korath reported from his data screen.

 

“That won’t be necessary, tell them to get lost” 

 

“Yes, master”

 

They kept walking until they arrived in front of one building.

 

“This should be the place, master” Korath reported.

 

Ronan nodded and both of them entered the building. There was one Terran stood at the counter.

 

“W….Welcome to Apple Store……sir….. Your highness…….” The Terran greeted, he looked trembling.

 

“I need something that play Terran music, maybe you can help me” Ronan walked to the counter. The Apple employee was even more trembling and pale when the dark tall figure got close and looming over him.

 

“Y…Yes…sir… I think we do have those things…….” He answered, still shaking uncontrollably. 

 

He led Ronan to the counter that Ipod players were displayed. 

 

“M..M….Mostly Iphone or Ipad can play music but the one that specifically designed to play music will be Ipod…..sir” 

 

He handed the latest model of Ipod to Ronan with very trembling hands and tried his best not to touch The Accuser’s large blue hands, scared that he might disgrace him. 

 

"So you said this thing will play Terran music?"

 

Ronan was examining the little object in his palm, apparently it was called “Ipod”.

 

"Yes...sir.... your highness...." Apple employee tried so hard not to look pale or pee on the spot while conversing with the large dark figure in front of him.

 

“This…..This model came in many colors, but I think space gray would suit you…..sir…..” Being as helpful as a trained Apple salesperson, he suggested.

 

He almost lost his shit totally when those violet eyes glared at him.

 

“It’s not for me” Ronan replied plainly.

 

“Oh…okay….erm…. so can I ask whom it’s for….sir….. your highness…..so I can suggest… the color….sir….” As scared shitless as he was but still trying to be helpful…. He should get an employee of the month award…. If he survived after this of coz…..

 

“……It’s for my lover” Ronan’s low rumbling voice answered but almost gently with the way he said it.

 

“Oh…okay sir…..” The Apple Employee gulped hard while he couldn’t help thinking that this was romantic as fuck. An Alien getting an Ipod for his lover! 

 

“So….what’s the color she likes…..sir….?” He mustered all the courage he had, he must survive providing service to Mr.Blue Alien here. All of his colleague and boss were hiding in the back of the store, trembling and watching everything from the camera. He must be manly enough to provide a good service for an Alien who tried to buy Ipod for his lover, he must!!

 

“I don’t know…. Should I ask him…?” Ronan realized, he never knew what color his lover liked. He was so ignorant, this could not prolong any longer.

 

“s…s..s…ssss…. Sure sir!” 

 

Him….he said HIM….. His lover was a HIM….. no he won’t be judgmental at all, plus he was an Alien maybe there weren’t genders in the space anyway.

 

Ronan then proceeded to call his lover. Korath looked around the shop and found an Ipad interesting to play.

 

‘Hey babe, how it’s going?’ The ever cheerful voice can be heard from his personal communicator device on his ear.

 

“Peter, what color do you like?” 

 

‘What?? What color do I like? What’s going on babe, why you asking me this?’ 

 

“Just answer the question” Ronan glanced outside the store, if he ever saw the civilians were holding something called mobile phones from afar, he just ignored it.

 

‘erm… I don’t know babe, I don’t really have color that I like specially. I only knew that I like Blue lately’ 

 

Ronan paused briefly at the answer.

 

“Are you trying to imply anything?” 

 

‘I don’t know babe, what do you think?’ Peter’s voice asked back teasingly and Ronan just smirked.

 

If an Apple employee who was standing there and was totally forgotten, he absolutely wouldn’t mind.

 

‘What are you doing Ro? Playing psychological question or what?’ 

 

“…..No….I was…I just realized that I didn’t know what color you like” Ronan wouldn’t let Peter know what he was trying to get for Peter as his birthday gift. It should be a surprise. Apparently that was what Terran do.

 

‘Alright…. That’s sweet of you asking me now….Hey by the way, our date on Wednesday is still on right? I already ask Yondu to give me day-off’ 

 

“Of course it is. I will send you the co-ordinates in few days” Ronan wasn’t sure whether the voice he heard from Peter was some kind of wistful, hopeful? Even if he noticed he wouldn’t say a thing.

 

‘Awesome! Woops…. Gotta go now, or else an Aakon bro there would realize that the goods I just sold him was kinda overpriced. Can’t wait to see you babe! I love you, byeeeeee’ 

 

Ronan was having the most straight face in his life when he turned back to the Apple employee, who blinked innocently. If he heard all the conversation that was translated through the device, or he saw his eyes when he was talking to his lover…..he wouldn’t say a thing. 

 

“I’ll take all the color” Ronan concluded.

 

“Yes sir…. So erm… I assume these ipods are for Earth songs….right? so…. you happen to know how to download the songs….right?....sir…” 

 

Ronan stared at him and the poor employee thought that he might insulted his intelligence which made him flinched and his knees went weak suddenly.

 

“No…. can you do that too? Put all the good Terran songs in these things” 

 

“y…y…yes sir! It would be my honor! I got some good song list that I thought….erm… your lover would like….sir” The poor employee grabbed the counter hard to balance himself not to collapse. 

 

“Good. Do it” 

 

“Yes! It would take no more than 10 minutes, sir!” He ran to the service counter at the speed he didn’t know he possessed. 

 

Meanwhile, Ronan turned to see Korath who was guarding the door. There were some Terran civilians took selfies with him from the outside and ran off. They seemed harmless and Korath didn’t seem to mind. He was standing more straightly to be honest. 

 

“It’s done, sir!” The Apple employee returned to Ronan.

 

“I put all the great songs in 70’s 80’s and 90’s in these, I’m so sure your …. your lover would love it! You can try listening to it” 

 

The employee handed him the Ipod and a pair of earphones. Ronan looked at the earphones in his hand, he remembered that Peter would put on his pair of earphones when listening to his music so he tried to imitate….but….but….he was wearing the helmet and couldn’t shove them in.

 

The Apple employee widened his eyes in horror once he noticed the Alien’s awkwardness to listen to the earphones.

 

“We also have speaker sirrrrrrr” He ran to grab the speakers and put them in front of Ronan with inhuman speed.

 

Then he tuned in the speaker, the music began to play. Ronan could practically see Peter’s smiling face as he heard the tune of the song which made the corner of his mouth lifted up a bit too.

 

“I’ll take the speakers too”

 

“oh…okay sir, which color? We have black and white”

 

“Both of them”

 

“Alrightttttt, will that be all for you today….sir….your highness?” 

 

“It should be”

 

The Apple employee put everything in a white Apple bag and handed it to the blue Alien.

 

“How much does everything cost?”

 

“I don’t think our government will let us charge you, sir”

 

“I intend to pay for it, how much is it!” 

 

“y..y..y..yes sir! Everything plus tax it will be 2,921 dollars 90 cent, sir!” 

 

Ronan nodded to Korath who was holding a war hammer for him, not at all scary, Korath then walked up and put something on the counter that looked like a bar of pure gold.

 

“Thank you for your help, Terran” said Ronan before he turned and walked out of the store.

 

Once the two Aliens were out of sight, the Apple employee collapsed on the floor as his knees gave in. 

 

Other Apple employees then came out of the back of the store as well as the reporters and journalists that rushed into the store. 

 

“Andy! Are you okay?!?!” 

 

He could hear his boss calling his name but he just wanna faint right now, all the camera clicking and people shouting voice were so overwhelming but he thought of only one person right now.

 

‘Ned’s not gonna believe this! I gotta call him!’ 

 

 

 

 

Later that day, breaking news on facebook live everywhere 

 

"Alien came to Earth and bought Ipod!!!"

 

“An Apple employee was alive after the incident!!!”

 

“The payment was made in ancient pure gold cost more than $2 million!!!”

 

“He was actually kind of nice, he said!!!”

 

“The bodyguard was so well built and good with camera he should be a model!!”

 

#AlienBoughtIpods #HandsomeAliens #BigAlienHammer #AlienShip #AlienSelfies #AlienLovesMusic

 

 

 

End……

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ronan's playlist for Peter - I've made it myself, hope you like it :D 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Ronan’s Mix for Peter – 70’s](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_hNvJs_aFXjBBW3AvGz5Rtd5KPgX3Y0u)
> 
> [ Ronan’s Mix for Peter – 80’s](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_hNvJs_aFXjF7DB6JnxRLftp2-5pOdMt)
> 
> [ Ronan’s Mix for Peter – 90’s](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_hNvJs_aFXgA1a0rhmfdLuattdRi-1m0)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The Ipods and speakers that Ronan bought for Peter :D
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
